1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, an apparatus for manufacturing a display device, and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices have become increasingly popular in recent years. Handheld electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet personal computers (PCs), for example, are widely used.
These mobile electronic devices typically include a display device for providing visual information, such as an image or a video, to a user. Recently, while the need has developed to miniaturize parts for driving a display device, the weight of the display part in an electronic device has gradually increased. Also, a structure capable of bending a generally flat display device at a predetermined angle has been developed.